


Night Moves

by Wallothet



Series: The Charlie Cure [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Bunker, Cas and Dean have sex for the first time, Charlie Cure, Charlie knows all, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Music, Sex, Smitten, Smitten Dean, Tenderness, Wallothet, building, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallothet/pseuds/Wallothet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was good at sex. He liked sex. What was unfamiliar to him was the way his heart was hammering, the surge of emotion, of love, his body seemed to be radiating, how the two, sex and love, finally seemed to be holding hands inside him properly, for the first time.</p>
<p>Yes he’d had sex countless times with people before, but he had yet to make love to someone like this.</p>
<p>To a guy.</p>
<p>To Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mRFWQoXq4c was a massive inspiration. If you want the musical version of this fic, then open that link in another window and hit play when you see the following mark in the fic: ~*~ and continue reading on. If you don't, I suggest listening to it anyway because it's bloody awesome. Thanks for reading :)

“What are you reading?”

“A journal I found in the library,” Dean pulled Cas a little closer to his side on the sofa they were occupying that evening. Just beyond the library in the bunker, the clock showed 12:25am, Sam and Charlie had long since turned in for the night, “Few pages back, this guy wrote off the existence of angels. Amateur.”

With his feet up on the sofa, crossed at the ankles, head leaning back just below Dean’s shoulder, Cas swiped through a few images on Charlie’s old tablet. Much to Cas’ delight, Charlie had told him he could keep it.

“A few years ago, I distinctly remember you not believing in angels either.”

“Yeah, well. Sure as hell believe now,” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“I’m probably not the best example of an angel anymore.”

Dean deftly angled Cas’ face to his, silencing that train of conversation with a slow kiss, pulling a surprised noise from Cas, “You will always,” he pressed a kiss to Cas’ chin, “always” to his lips, “be the best angel,” another to his lips, “to me,” he held their foreheads together, noses touching, sharing breaths.

Cas breathed slowly, lips parted.

“You’ve handled this whole change like a pro, Cas, you know that, right?”

Cas placed the tablet down and turned in towards the back of the sofa, carefully looping his arms around Dean’s neck and holding him close, eyes closing. Dean wound his arms round Cas’ middle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before hooking his chin over it.

“You barely complain and I get it, Cas. I see it, even when you think I don’t,” Cas pulled back a little at that, finding Dean’s eyes, “I know you get pissed off when you can’t find something, or when the lid’s too tight or a book’s too high and you still keep it together man...” Dean wasn’t entirely sure when he made the full transition to emotional female, but he didn’t care at that moment because it was something he’d been meaning to tell Cas for a while and he couldn’t deny those eyes any longer, “I’m proud of you.”

He ushered Cas up to straddle his lap, pulling him closer by his hips, “C’mere Cas...” Dean leaned up for a kiss, Cas’ hands lay themselves flat on Dean’s chest as their mouths reconnected. Cas’ hips gave a slow experimental push into Dean’s lap as his hands made their way up over the planes of Dean’s chest, to his shoulders, up his neck and finally to bracket his jaw, head tilting into a deeper kiss, Dean’s own hands finding their way up the back of Cas’ shirt.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered, barely breaking their kiss, chest to chest.

Being a bit of an expert in the field of sex and sensation, he could tell where this was headed and fast. It wasn’t as if they’d verbally decided to not take the next step in their physical relationship, they just didn’t want to rush it, to push this thing between them too fast too soon.

Dean was good at sex. He liked sex. What was unfamiliar to him was the way his heart was hammering, the surge of emotion, of love, his body seemed to be radiating, how the two, sex and love, finally seemed to be holding hands inside him properly, for the first time.

Yes he’d had sex countless times with people before, but he had yet to make love to someone like this.

To a guy.

To Cas. **~*~**

Cas broke the kiss, serious eyes on Dean’s, silent communication at work. Dean’s hands went for Cas’ belt, quickly pulling it out and tossing it aside before shimmying his trousers down by the front pockets. Moving back, Cas planted a foot on the ground and stood before Dean, pushing his trousers down and off, quickly followed by his briefs.

Not that Cas had a single thing he should be ashamed of on his body but his confidence and blatant unabashed manner still made something hot thrum through Dean every time he got Cas like this.

Dean still on the sofa lifted his hips, pushing his own trousers down, eyes scanning over Cas’ body. Grabbing the outer belt loops, Cas freed Dean of his trousers and flung them back over his shoulder before climbing back onto his lap. Cas crossed his forearms over his tummy and lifted his shirt over his head, mussing his hair up how Dean liked it best. Dean swallowed hard.

“Just- one sec,” wrapping one arm around Cas to hold him steady, Dean leaned forward, blindly groping over the edge of the sofa, “My bag, should be- ah, got it.”

Cas leaned in, fingers unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and throwing it open, his lips finding Dean’s neck, hot breath sending goosebumps erupting up Dean’s arms.

Silently praising his laziness at not putting his bag in his room and instead dumping it at his feet when they arrived home earlier, Dean quickly found the white tube he was looking for and with embarrassingly shaky hands, removed the cap.

“Wait,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s neck. Cas looked beautiful in this light. Silhouetted against the dark expanse of the bunker, his skin looked smoother than ever in the lamp light burning next to them. Cas took things into his own hands here- literally. With hands only a little steadier than Dean’s, he hitched the hunters briefs down just enough and smoothed the cool liquid over the most flushed part of Dean, eliciting a content sigh from him as his head dropped back on the sofa at the contact.

“Cas you’re so friggin’ hot...”

Cas smiled to himself, satisfied with his work. He let go of Dean and paused, unsure how to lead any further. Dean sensed the hesitation, lifting his head back off the sofa.

“I got you, just go with me.”

Cas nodded, his hands resting on Dean’s shoulders as he kneeled up a little higher under Dean’s guidance, eyes low, watching between their hips.

“Eyes on me.”

Cas obediently lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s. This had always been their best method of communication.

Using one hand, Dean lined himself up beneath Cas. Using his other hand, he carefully guided Cas lower, “Steady... And relax... Really relax...”

Cas’ eyes darkened as soon as he felt Dean pushing against his entrance, his breath shuddering in unexpected anticipation. After another moment and a firmer push Dean, he felt Cas give just enough for him to slide in.

“Guh-Dean-”

Their foreheads came together again, sharing gasps, as Cas hungrily and determinedly lowered himself to fully sit on Dean’s lap.

“Cas,” Dean breathed. His brain was short circuiting, he knew that much. Cas was so tight and hot. He gave a slow sensual roll of his hips, sure there would be bruises where Cas’ fingers were digging into his shoulders.

“I didn’t-” Cas fell silent, breath coming in sharp stabs as he moved slowly in time with Dean, their hips undulating together, “I didn’t know- it would feel this-”

Dean hushed Cas for the second time that evening with another kiss, only this was open mouthed, not even close to chaste, both hands splayed on Cas’ ass.

Taking his time and trying so hard not to come right that second, Dean carefully nudged Cas’ head back with his own and moved his lips to his exposed throat, leaving heated kisses down to his collarbone. He could feel Cas’ body humming under every point of contact.

Cas jerked when Dean’s teeth found the juncture of his neck, “I want- Dean I want...”

“I got you,” sitting up a little and pulling a knee under himself, Dean moved them both around and motioned for Cas to lay back on the sofa, still connected at the hips, Dean curled down over him as he went back, hitching Cas’ legs up his sides.

It was one of Cas’ favourite places to be; trapped under Dean’s weight. Winding one hand round to Dean’s back, Cas pushed the other up through the back of Dean’s hair, his own back jumping up into an arch, head tilting back from a particularly hard thrust from Dean.

Bracing himself on one elbow, Dean snaked his free hand between their sliding bodies to grip Cas, who gave a choked moan of pleasure at the contact and another as Dean started to thrust into Cas in earnest, face pressed to Cas’ neck.

Hums of pleasure between whispered sweet nothings filled their own world in the middle of the bunker.

“Come for me Cas,” Dean rasped.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Cas went rigid, stifling his cry of pleasure against Dean’s cheek. He took only a few deep, steadying breaths before his mouth found Dean’s, eagerly kissing his appreciation. Well that was enough for Dean; overcome with pleasure and emotion, his eyes glassed just before he screwed them shut, guttural moan lost in Cas’ mouth, hips stuttering as he came, seeing stars behind closed eyes.

His body gave out at that, flattened against Cas’ front. They lay breathing heavily in time with each other.

Dean lifted his head, languidly kissing Cas, a lump in his throat he was having a hard time keeping down. He felt better upon opening his eyes to look into Cas’, just in time to notice a single tear follow the corner of his eye and roll back into his hair line. Apparently Cas was feeling just as overwhelmed as he was.

Almost in audibly, Cas spoke, “I didn’t know I could feel any closer to you...”

Dean smoothed Cas’ hair back, swallowing, “I know Cas... I know...”

Cas didn’t respond, just closed his eyes, a watery smile in place as Dean lowered his head again to rest it on Cas’ chest. A set of fingertips absently moved up and down Dean’s spine, Cas’ other hand slowly and soothingly scratching the back of Dean’s scalp.

 

**

 

“Out past the cornfields where the winds got heavy, out in the back seat of my ’60 Chevy,” Dean sang to himself the next morning, lifting two mugs down from the cupboard and setting them on the kitchen bench, “Working on mysteries without any clue... Working on our-”

“Night moves,” Charlie finished for him.

Dean jerked and spun round, nearly sending a mug flying. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed underneath her, “Bob Seger, what a legend.”

Charlie was spending more and more time at the bunker lately and while she wasn’t officially moved in, her stays varied between a few days and a few weeks in length. Something Sam and Dean were more than happy with.

“Jesus, how long have you been sat there?” Dean asked, turning on the coffee maker.

“Long enough to hear you impersonate an acoustic guitar,” She smiled sweetly, “I’ll have one too.”

Dean chuckled to himself, continuing the song in a hum, he added two sugars to her mug before striding over behind her and leaning down to envelope her in a firm hug. He kissed the top of her head before heading to the fridge for the milk.

“What’s with you? You’re never perky in the mornings,” Charlie frowned, spinning on her chair to squint suspiciously at Dean.

Dean didn’t answer, just busied himself pouring up coffee, drumming his fingers in time to the song in his head. Castiel chose that moment to silently enter the kitchen, smiling fondly at Charlie, he greeted her first, giving her a kiss on the cheek before ambling over to Dean.

Charlie pulled a face “Well now you’re both being weird.”

“Huh?-” Dean turned round just in time to be stood face to face with Cas, “Woah, morning Cas... Sorry I didn’t want to wake yo-”

Apparently Dean wasn’t the only one who could shut someone up with a kiss and a well placed palm.

Lips beside Dean’s ear, Cas gravelled quietly just for him, “Come back to bed Dean,” before picking up the blackest coffee for himself and leaving the room as silently as he’d entered.

Charlie clapped a hand over her mouth as Dean brought her coffee over to her, on his way out, “No.”

Dean’s resolve failed, a huge grin splitting his face, “Yah.”

“No!”

“Yah,” Dean turned to face her at the door, giving her a mock bow before backing out of the room.

“Ohmygod!” Charlie banged her hands on the table in triumph, “I want details later!” she called after him.

 

**

 

Back in the privacy of their room, Dean set his coffee down, climbing up to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed, “Charlie’s gonna implode one of these days.”

Cas kneeled up off the pillows he was sat on. Clad in just sweatpants, he crawled forward on all fours until his lips reached Dean’s, Dean’s eyes slowly closing at the soft contact. Cas’ gentle ministrations like this always struck Dean on a level no-one else ever had or ever could. His job involved a lot of knife wounds, gore, concussion and fractures... Being treat like this, like he was something valuable, like he deserved to be treat with nothing but care and love, silenced every demon in Dean’s head and turned him into something pliable that craved more.

Gently pushing forward, guiding Dean to lay back, Cas lowered himself with corded arms onto Dean, hips settling between his.

“I want you.”

Glancing down at their hips, Dean slowly rubbed his groin up into Cas’, lips parted.

With a strength that defied his size, Cas deftly turned Dean over onto his front underneath him, settling himself along Dean’s back. Dean’s heart pound in his chest at what Cas was initiating here. He propped himself on his elbows, turning his head back a little as Cas used his knee to nudge Dean’s legs a little wider and began hitching his sweatpants down.

“I’m all yours Cas...”


End file.
